Small Fears
by CadaverAntiHero
Summary: Jaden has a small fear of the storm. Jesse thinks its cute. Spiritshipping fluff.


Alright! By popular demand, this story has _finally_ been posted!

Spiritshipping [Jesse/Johan Anderson x Jaden/Judai Yuki]

Enjoy :)

* * *

Jesse stirred silently, rolled over, and sighed as he fell back into his dream. He stirred again when he thought he heard his name being called.

"-se." the blunette twitched at the sound.

"-esse." Jesse mumbled something incoherent and shifted onto his side.

"Jesse?" whispered a soft voice accompanied by a gentle poke to the arm of the said boy. Jesse opened his eyes slightly, then widening them in surprise when he saw Jaden standing next to his bed.

"Hey Jaden," he yawned, sitting up. "What's up?"

Jaden pressed his index fingers together.

"Uhm... can... can I... sleep with you?"

"Er... sure. Is everything okay? And how did you get in here?"

"Oh.. I snuck in through one of the windows..." Jaden replied timidly, shrugging off his Slyfer red jacket. Jesse frowned a bit and moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of Jaden.

"Everything okay?" he whispered, looking up at Jaden. The short-haired brunette hesitated a moment before nodding. Suddenly, there was a rather loud boom of thunder accompanied by a bright flash of lightning, causing Jaden to jump and start shaking as he cowered in fear.

Jesse blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes adjusted back to the dark before looking back up at Jaden. He sighed.

"Are you afraid of the storm?"

Jaden gave a small squeak in response, his eyes cast downwards at his feet. Jesse sighed again, a small comforting smile making it's way onto his lips. He pulled Jaden into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Jaden whimpered as another crash of thunder sounded.

"It's okay, there's nothing to be afraid of, Jay. I'm here." Jesse whispered to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. Jaden was curled into a ball, his lower legs resting on Jesse's thighs, and his forehead resting on the blunette's shoulder. Jaden closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to stay calm as possible so as to not jump so much at the next clap of thunder.

"Jaden?" Jesse asked, his voice hinting worry.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Jaden hesitated before answering with a small 'yes'. After a moment he sighed and lifted his head to look at Jesse.

"I'm sorry..." he said, frowning as he did so.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Because I woke you up for something stupid."

Jesse just shook his head, slightly amused. "Jaden, you were scared. It's alright."

"Of something silly!" Jaden insisted.

"It's not silly Jaden." Jesse reassured him, pulling him closer. The brown-eyed boy responded by straddling Jesse, resting his hands on his shoulders and looking straight into his light green eyes.

"What is it then?" Jaden asked, giving a small, determined pout.

Jesse cracked a small smile. "Cute." he said, touching their noses together. Jaden pouted more.

"Is not." he said.

"Is too." Jesse replied.

"Is not!"

"Is too~!"

Jaden jutted his bottom lip out then tackled Jesse to the bed, once again touching their noses together once he was on top.

"Is not." Jaden said, trying to sound serious.

Jesse chuckled and flipped them. "Is too. Times ten." he said, kissing Jaden's cheek. Jaden blushed.

"Fine..." he said, huffing and adverting his eyes. Jesse smiled and kissed Jaden's lips tenderly. The others brown eyed looked back at him, a little sleepy.

"We should get to bed, it's awfully late." Jesse said, kissing Jaden once more and climbing off of him.

Jaden laid there for a moment longer then got up and crawled over to the front of the bed where Jesse was. The blunette leaned on his elbow and patted a space of his own pillow, gesturing for Jaden to come lay down. Jaden smiled happily and laid down next to Jesse.

"Oops, hold on." Jesse said, sitting up. Jaden watched as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over the two of them. Then he laid back down next to Jaden.

"There." Jesse said with a triumphant smile. Jaden giggled and curled up against Jesse, resting his head in the crook of the others neck. Jesse replied by wrapping his arms around Jaden and stroking his hair softly. He felt Jaden nuzzle him and smiled again.

"Love you." Jaden said sleepily.

"Love you, too." Jesse replied, falling into a deep sleep with Jaden.


End file.
